Together At Last
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Shawn has had some pretty bad stuff happening to him lately and his best friend Cory is there for him like always. What happens when feelings are finally expressed? Shawn/Cory.


Author's Note: heh heh, here's another random fic I decided to write that fits in perfectly to the show. Shawn and Cory are....rather close, but y'never know....Something could've developed ^_~.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What?!" Shawn's yell rang throughout the apartment as he looked at Jack with a rather angry face. "How could you go out and do that?!"  
  
Jack shriveled up for a moment, then shook his head. "Why does it matter to you? I just bought some new stuff."  
  
"But you got rid of mine in the process without even telling me! God!" He sighed heavily, walking up the small stairs into his bedroom.  
  
Jack just shrugged, then sighed. "It's not like I threw it out idiot..."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Topanga smiled lightly, kissing Cory softly on the lips as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Cory, how'd the family get-together go?"  
  
The brillo haird one laughed lightly, shaking his head. "We're not going into that, it was really boring without you and Shawn."  
  
"Aw, my poor Cory..." Topanga laughed a bit, looking around the Student Union. She saw Shawn heading full-on toward the door, and she sat up, pointing to him. "Cory, look."  
  
Cory craned his neck, turning to Shawn, blinking a bit. The look on his face made him think something really bad must've happened, or Shawn could just be overreacting again. He pulled up, Topanga's arms breaking off of him.  
  
Shawn opened the door quickly, groaning a bit as he plopped into the chair beside the couch and pool table. "He did it again!"  
  
"Did what?" Cory looked at his friend, turning his head a bit. "Did Eric make bacon waffles again and not clean it up?"  
  
Shawn shook his head, sighing a bit. "No, Jack decided he was going to make an important decision without me."  
  
"What was it?" Topanga asked, sitting on the edge of the couch, near the two boys.  
  
"He bought a whole bunch of new furniture and then got rid of all the old."  
  
Cory scratched his head a bit, then quirked a brow. "Umm, Shawny, what's wrong with that?"  
  
Shawn sighed and then shook his head. "That's....You of all people Cory know just how attached to my junk I am!"  
  
Cory nodded, then patted Shawn on his back. "It'll be ok buddy."   
  
Everyone knew Shawn and Cory were close. They had been since they were little. But lately, Cory had wanted a little more from it all. He figured Shawn of all people, the ladies' man wouldn't, but he never knew.  
  
He just sat there and rubbed Shawn's back, sighing a bit. Shawn just leaned forward, blinking a bit. "I think I'm gonna head home." He got up, straightened his jacket, then walked out without a word.  
  
Cory just sighed lightly, then watched Shawn leave, shaking his head a bit. "Topanga..."  
  
"Just go," she said softly, smiling a bit. "I know you can't leave him alone like that."  
  
--------------------  
  
Cory knew Shawn too well. He walked down the steps of the old Chubbies, and sure enough, he found Shawn sitting there, all by himself. He walked over to his friend, then looked around. "How'd you get that broken door open?"  
  
Shawn didn't look up, he continued to twiddle his thumbs on the table. "I've got my ways."  
  
Cory sat down across from his friend in the booth, looking over him for a moment. "You really that upset buddy?"  
  
"It wasn't just that..." Shawn sighed heavily, shaking his head. "He's just been doing a lot lately to make me angry."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"He's just...He's been on my case lately. About everything. I leave the water on by mistake, he goes nuts on me, but Eric does it, and he just shrugs it off."  
  
"Sounds like he's just being the big brother of it all."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Shawn shook his head, his lip beginning to tremble lightly. "I just really can't...I can't stand it Cor, it bothers me so badly."  
  
Cory nodded, putting his hand onto Shawn's without even thinking about it. "You just have to let it all out, tell him I mean."  
  
"But wha-"  
  
"No buts Shawny, you gotta tell him before you blow up. You can't let him lead your life like that."  
  
Shawn nodded slowly, shaking his head quickly afterward. "Cory, I can't. I've never been good with confrontation, you know that!"  
  
Cory grasped Shawn's hand a little tighter, then smiled a bit. "I'll be there if you want me to help, hm?"  
  
Shawn nodded a bit, then smiled at his friend warmly. "Thanks Cor, that's nice of..." he looked down, noticing Cory's hand, and he felt a soft blush appear in his cheeks. "C-cory...?"  
  
"Yes?" Cory looked at Shawn, then down at his hand. He felt a small shock and he pulled it away quickly. "A-ah.."  
  
Shawn laughed a bit and then smiled softly. "What was that about?"  
  
"I guess I...."  
  
"You what?" Shawn took Cory's hand back, rubbing it gently with his own.  
  
Cory began to stammer a bit, and he shook his head. "I guess I just wasn't thinking?"  
  
Shawn laughed again, shaking his head. "Don't feel bad. You've always been there for me, just helping me out..."  
  
It clicked. Cory. He was the one Shawn had been looking for. Someone who would put up with him when he was rude, upset, sad, all the radical emotions. Cory has always helped Shawn through thick and thin, he did practically everything. It never made any sense until now that it was Cory that Shawn loved. Really loved. He looked into Cory's eyes, smiling still.  
  
"What is it Shawny?" Cory blinked, looking back into his friend's eyes.  
  
"Cory...I...I think I love you."  
  
Cory felt as if his heart stopped. Some of him felt extremely happy, where the other felt confused. Why did Shawn say that to him? He shook his head.  
  
"Are you...Okay Cor?" Shawn's expression changed as he leaned in, looking to his friend.   
  
"I-I-m fine. Really," Cory stated quickly, looking away for a moment. The skin of his hand began to feel as if it were on fire, and he looked back to Shawn, sighing a bit.  
  
"I...I really don't know where that-" Shawn was interrupted by Cory's lips being placed upon his own, and his eyes widened.  
  
Cory's lips stayed connected with Shawn's for quite a while before Cory pulled away to look into Shawn's eyes. "I...I love you too, Shawn."  
  
Both boys sat there, looking at one another, hands together, and the smiled gently.   
  
"What are we going to tell Topanga and the others?" Shawn asked, looking around the emptied building.  
  
"Bah, Topanga would be happy for us. The others...Eric maybe wouldn't care, and Jack...Who cares about him?"  
  
Shawn smiled a bit, then laughed with a small nod. "You're right there..."  
  
"We should get going. Don't want people to worry."  
  
Shawn nodded, then scooted out of the booth, standing up with a stretch. Cory did the same, wrapping his arms around Shawn's waist gently. "Y'know...I think we could get away with this too...The logic of it all fits, and people already think things..."  
  
"You're right again my little Cory," Shawn smirked, then set his forehead against the other boy's. "Let's just see how it floats over..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I'd make a sequel, but every time I try I come up with ideas for other stories V_V; I apologize...Hope I don't get mauled and such... 


End file.
